


Reunited

by Prettyunique



Category: The Firm (TV), due South
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crossover from Due South and The Firm.<br/>You probably already know what the The firm is if you're a Callum Keith Rennie fan just in case here's a link<br/>http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1949012/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the last time we saw Ray and Fraser they were heading off to find the hand of Franklyn. They searched high they searched low they didn’t find a thing. Somehow they ending up sleeping together mutually deciding that it meant nothing and just to forget it happened. When they got back to Chicago Ray went back to his old job. They saw each other often until Fraser went to Canada and Ray went to visit his brother Mitch. And that was 9 years ago, they haven't seen each other since.

It’s the next afternoon the Stark verdict was read that same morning.

“I feel so empty now that this Stack case is over” Says Tammy  
“Well, if you need something...”  
“No, put that down” Mitch cuts Abby off  
“What?” Abby asks  
“I’m giving all of us the rest of the day off” Mitch tells her  
“You feeling ok, bro?” Ray asks his brother  
“Stark killed a lot of people and we won, let’s celebrate”

As they walk to the car Ray sees a man tend to his dog.  
Mitch and Abby get in the car.

“Babe, where you going?” Tammy asks him  
“I’ll just be a sec” Ray replies

“Fraser”  
“Ray”

They hug

“Wow, you’re a sight for sore eyes...Who’s this?” Ray asks  
“This is DJ” Fraser answers  
“As in Dief Junior?”  
“Yea...I know original”  
“I wish I could have been there when Dief died”

Tammy walks over to them

“We should...who’s your friend?”  
“Benton Fraser, Ma’am” Fraser replies  
“Tammy Inez, Ray’s wife”  
“Wife?” asks Fraser

They shake hands

“Not yet to be exact. I can’t really say 'to be' either cause you haven’t actually...”  
“Babe, I’m waiting for the right time” Ray tells her  
“Whatever...we just won a case you should come celebrate with us” Tammy tells Fraser  
“Won?”  
“I’m a private investigator now”  
“Oh, that’s...”

Both Tammy and Ray look at him

“Interesting” Fraser finishes  
“So what do you say you’ll join us?” Tammy asks  
“Of course he will” Ray replies  
They walk back to the car

“Ben this is my brother Mitch and his wife Abby”  
“Nice to meet you” Fraser greets  
“He’s going to join us for lunch” Ray tells them  
“If that’s ok with you” Fraser asks  
“Of course the more the merrier” Abby answers

Later at the Mcdeere household

“You can’t be a friend of Ray’s. You’re too polite” Abby says  
“So I’ve been told” Fraser answers  
“He’s from Canada”  
“When were you in Canada?” Tammy asks him  
“We actually met in Chicago” Ray answers  
“Is your second name Fraser”  
“Yea,”  
“Ah... "

Fraser looks at him

"Ray mentioned you” Mitch tells him  
“Are you here for business or pleasure?” asks Abby  
“Pleasure"

“The Consulate still working you hard"

"This is my first vacation in a long time" Fraser replies

Fraser takes a sip of his tea

“I’m sorry, Consulate?” Tammy asks  
“The Canadian Consulate”

"Ok, now I’m following you”

“How long you been here?” Abby asks

Ray looks at her

“What?” She asks  
“I’m sorry this has turned into 20 questions”  
“It’s alright...I actually just left the hotel”  
“Hotel? Nah none of that you’ll stay with us, right Tams” Ray says

Tammy nods

“I don’t...”  
“Just say thank you before she changes her mind” Ray tells him  
“Thank you”

Later that night

“So, you’re wife”  
“To be” Ray says  
“Right, sorry. I’m guessing she doesn’t know about that night” Fraser asks  
“I didn’t tell anyone...not because I was embarrassed or anything just because I was trying to forget it”  
“Right” replies Fraser looking away

“Not in a bad way... Do you regret it?” Ray asks  
“Not even a little bit” Fraser replies  
“But then you said it meant nothing and I thought, ok”  
“I only said that because I thought that’s what you wanted to hear”  
“To be honest I wanted it to happen and I haven’t stopped thinking about it”  
“Me either” Fraser replies

Ray leans forward  
Tammy walks in

“What are you still doing up?” Tammy asks him  
“I...”  
“You know Mitch has got the Reed case he wants all hands on deck” She tells him  
“I was just coming to bed” Ray tells her  
They both go out the room

“If you want I can make some excuses for you”  
“Are you sure?” Ray asks  
“Course, you and Ben should catch up”

The next day

Ray and Fraser just got back from having dinner

Ray puts the phone down

“That was Tammy, she’s going to be late home. I said I’d go pick her up” Ray says  
“This is a nice place”  
“Tammy inherited it from her Aunt” Ray tells  
“Umm”

Ray grabs Ben’s shirt and kisses him

“Sorry I’ve been dying to do that since I saw you”  
“Well, don’t stop” Fraser tells him

They get to the bedroom

“You’ve been working out”  
“Actually, no” Fraser replies  
“That’s depressing”  
“Trust me you have no need for body insecurities” Fraser tells him

An hour later

“How long have you known Tammy?”

Ray looks at him

“I’m just interested”  
“About 9 years” Ray replies  
“That’s exactly how long I haven’t seen you”  
“So?” Ray asks

Ben looks away

“I thought I’d never see you again” Ray says

6 hours later Ray’s phone rings. He gets up leaving the bedroom.

‘Hey, babe’  
‘You ready?’  
‘Yea, where’s Ben?’ She asks him  
‘He’s...asleep. Give me 20 minutes”  
‘Ok, I love you...don’t you dare say ditto to me again’  
‘I...”

Ray turns to see Ben come out the bedroom

‘love you too’

Ray puts the phone down. Slipping past Fraser to throw on some clothes and put his shoes on.

“So I have to pretend I’m sleeping when you get back

Ray kisses Ben  
“I won’t be long” Ray tells him

5 weeks later

“So, how long will you be with us? ...not that you’re not welcome”  
“My return flight is booked for a few days time” Fraser tells her  
“A few days, like?” Ray asks  
“Monday”  
“That’s 2 days away” Ray tells him  
“Yea, a few days...that’s what I said”

Silence

“I’ll...clear the table. Ben you want to give me a hand?” asks Ray  
“Not rea...sure”

Ray and Ben take the plates to the kitchen

“What the hell?” Ben asks  
“Ray, I was going to tell you”  
“When? when you were on the plane”  
(Sighs) Fraser  
“Stay longer” Ray tells him  
“I have to get back to work” Fraser tells him  
“I mean stay..."  
“What with you and you’re wife...to be”  
“So, that’s it” asks Ray  
“You could come with me”  
“I can’t” Ray tells him  
“Oh, so it’s alright for me to uproot my life but not you”  
“That’s not what I meant”  
“What’s keeping you here? You’re brother will cope without you he’s done it before. And to be honest you don’t seem happy here anyway”  
“You’re not really giving me much time”  
“Do you love her?” Fraser asks

Ray opens his mouth to speak

“It’s none of my business. Ray I know you’ve got half of your family here and you probably do love Tammy all I’ve got is me. And you’re face tells me you’ve made your choice  
“Ben...”  
“It’s alright”

Monday evening

Tammy collapses in the sofa  
She gets up 5 minutes later

“Ray” Tammy calls out

She goes to the bedroom.  
It’s empty the bed is made and there’s a note on the pillow

Meanwhile at the airport

“Sorry for the delay. We have one more passenger then we will be on our way”  
“Is anyone sitting here?”  
“Ray...Oh my God”  
“Will I do” Ray asks

Ben kisses Ray

“Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts we’re about to take off”

10 minutes later

“Are you sure about this?” Fraser asks  
“I think it’s too late to turn back now”  
“It’s not you know. You can get a flight straight back” Fraser tells him  
Even if I could I wouldn’t. If I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t. To answer your question, no I don’t love her because I love you”  
“I love you too” Fraser replies


	2. Chapter 2

“What about Tammy” Fraser asks  
Ray looks away  
“You did tell her, right”  
“I’m pretty sure she knows”  
“Ray”  
“I...er I left a note"                                                                                                                                                     "Not that I'm judging or anything but, you've known this girl 9 years and..."                                                                        "I know what you’re going to say, I’m a coward”

“What did the note say?” Fraser asks  
“Just a lot of I’m sorry’s”

Meanwhile back at the house  
Tammy dials a number

‘Hello...Tammy, do you know what time it is?’  
‘I’m sorry it’s late but, this is an emergency’ Tammy says  
‘What’s going on you sound like you’ve been crying?’  
‘Ray’s gone’  
‘What?’ Abby asks  
‘He left me’

Mitch wakes next to her

“What’s going on?”  
“She says Ray left her” Abby tells him  
“What?”

Mitch gets up dialling Ray’s number

‘Tammy, where are you?’  
'Outside'

'Outside my house’ she replies  
‘Yea'

'I'm coming down’  
‘Thank you, I didn't want to impose’

Abby puts the phone down

“No answer, he’s phone must be switched off”

An hour later Mitch, Abby and Tammy are sitting in the kitchen  
Tammy hands over the note

“Did you know about this?” Abby asks Mitch  
“No, I swear”  
“But,” Abby asks

“I had my suspicions”

Tammy and Abby look at him

“I know of Ben. He met him when he was undercover”  
“Ben?” Abby asks  
“Yea...sorry I thought you knew” Mitch replies  
“I knew”  
“And what he leaves her for a fling” Abby says  
“I don’t think it’s that simple. Not that I’m defending him”  
“So you’re saying he is in love” Tammy asks  
“I’m not saying...”  
“How could he do this to her” Abby cuts him off

8 hours later

“What are you doing?” Fraser asks  
“Plucking up the courage to call Tammy”

‘Ray...’  
‘Before you say anything let me talk’ Ray says  
‘I’m listening’  
‘Tammy, I know about Nathan’  
‘Who?’ she asks  
‘You know who?’  
‘You know about that? For how long’  
‘A couple of months’  
‘Ray, I’m...’  
‘I’m not mad and I wasn’t at the time, that’s my point.

Silence

  
‘How long have you known about me and Ben?’  
‘Just a few days’ she replies  
‘We we’re both cheating and didn’t care enough to confront each other ’  
‘That's saying something' Tammy says  
‘I should have told you'                                                                                                                                               'Same here' Tammy replies

'I just want you to know I haven't regretted any of our relationship. And I'll always love you'

'I love you,too'

He puts the phone down

“Should I be worried about that?” Fraser asks

Ray smiles and kisses Fraser

The doorbell rings

“Here we go”

Ben opens the door

“Hey”  
“Alright” Vecchio replies

Wendy kisses Fraser on the cheek

“Drink?” Ray asks  
“Yea, thanks”  
“Something smells good” says Wendy  
“Really? Thank goodness”  
“I told you” Fraser tells him  
“So what we having?” Vecchio asks Fraser  
“That’s really a question for the cook”  
“Oh, you cooked”  
“Don’t worry I’ve done it before...once or twice”

"It’s going to be great” Fraser assures him

Fraser kisses Ray, and Vecchio makes a face

“I love your faith in me"

50 minutes later

“Ray, that was amazing” Wendy says  
”Thank you... (To Fraser) don’t say it”

Fraser smiles

“You have to give me the recipe” Wendy says  
“Ooh, recipe?”  
“Yea, Ray doesn’t really have one”  
“I just play it by ear” Ray tells her  
“Ray, you ok?” Fraser asks Vecchio  
“What?”  
“You haven’t spoken in a while” Fraser replies  
“Was the food that bad?”  
“No, it...I’m good. I’ll clear the table”  
“I’ll help”

Both Vecchio and Fraser go to the kitchen

“You wash I’ll dry” Vecchio says

Fraser is looking at Vecchio

“What? You want to dry”  
“Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t have a problem with me and Ray”  
“(Sighs)”  
“Why? You’ve known I was gay for a long time”  
“Ben...”  
“Oh I see you were hoping I didn’t met someone so you didn’t have to think about it”  
“That’s not...”  
“Ray, you’re not ok with this” Fraser cuts him off  
“I want to be”  
“What was your first thought when I told you...and don’t lie”  
“It’s...weird, I don’t mean that in a bad way. Actually I don’t know how I mean it”  
“Don’t do that, don’t hide behind a ‘I don’t know’ answer” Fraser says  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“The truth” Fraser replies  
“It’s disgusting, two men that’s an abomination

Ben steps back

“Leave that I’ll do it later”

Fraser walks out to the living room followed by Vecchio

“You ok?” Ray asks him

Fraser smiles  
And Fraser and Vecchio exchange a look

“What’s going on?” Ray asks  
“Go on tell him”  
“Ben, you asked for the truth”  
“And you told him, you’re kidding... (Sighs) I think we should leave” Wendy says  
“I think that will be best” Ray tells her

30 minutes later

Ray puts a hand on Fraser’s neck

“Whoa, tense...you ok?”  
“Yea” Fraser replies  
“What did he say to you?”  
“It’s not even what he said it’s...”  
“We knew this would happen. I mean it was bound to have some...upsets”  
“Oh, you leaving your wife is ok with him. No the thing he has a problem with is the fact that you’re male and so am I.  
“I see”

Silence

“Ok, listen, babe”  
“You are not going to tell me to forget it?” Fraser asks  
“No’ I’m not”  
“But?” Fraser asks  
“This time last year I was in a loveless relationship wishing I could see you one last time. Now I’m in a loving relationship and I get to see you for the rest of my life. All I’m saying is life’s too short if there is any way you two could work this out, take it” Ray tells him

Fraser is looking at Ray

“What?” Ray asks  
“I love you”  
“I love you, too”

The next day  
Fraser rings Vecchio doorbell

“Ben” Wendy greets him  
“Who is it, babe”

Vecchio walks out of the kitchen

“Just me”  
“Come in” Wendy says

Fraser sits on the armchair opposite Vecchio

“I’ll make some coffees... will you two be ok alone”

Vecchio nods  
Wendy disappears into the kitchen

“Benny, I’m so...”  
“I didn’t come here for an apology” Fraser cuts him off “what you said hurt, I won’t lie. But I did ask for the truth”

Silence

“In a perfect world, you wouldn’t have a problem with us and everything would be happy and light”  
“Ben...”  
“We’ll be fine” Fraser tells him

6 months later  
Fraser, Vecchio and Ray walk into a bar

“I got these, sit down” Fraser tells them

Fraser joins them 10 minutes later  
Ray is looking at Fraser

“What...is it wrong?” Fraser asks  
“I love you”  
“I love you, too” Fraser replies

Ray downs his beer

“You ok?” Fraser asks  
“You know I planed and planed this till I was blue in the face”  
“Planed what?” Fraser asks  
“It was going to be so romantic but, this thing has been burning a hole in my pocket for weeks”  
“What has?”

Ray puts a hand in his pocket and brings out a small box

“Oh my God”  
“Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?” Ray asks “I would get on one knee, but not in this place”

Silence

“What you think it’s too soon don’t you?”  
“Ray, you might want to look away I’m going to kiss my fiancé, now”

Fraser kisses Ray  
Vecchio still watches them

“Hey, you want to be his best man....I’m kidding”  
“Really?” asks Vecchio  
“Are you saying, yes” asks Fraser  
“I’m not saying no”  
“That’s positive” Ray says  
“I just saying don’t close the door on it”

Fraser takes Ray’s hand and they exchange smile

“I’m not promising anything”  
“Of course, not” Fraser replies


End file.
